A BOX OF KiSSES
by kissedbykai
Summary: Kai recieves something different for Christmas. “..it is not empty, Kai. I blew a lot of kisses inside the box. And they’re all just for you. They’re unlimited." FLUFF. ONESHOT. KAIxSECRET


**Hello. I'm bored yet again. :] here's a one shot. :] Try to guess who the girl is… :]**

**ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

**just a sad story that came into mind while I was surfing the net trying to entertain bored mind. This story is a bit sad. Take care. :]**

--

**A BOX OF KISSES**

**--**

_I regret._

_I deeply regret._

_I glanced at the big box beside me feet, slowly I reached for it but then I dropped my hand back at my side. I pushed myself off the cold floor and walked to the terrace. I can't believe she's gone, the only person I truly loved and treasure apart from myself. _

_"Hn, I told you you'd leave me." I muttered, glancing at the soft city lights glistening from the distance. The cold night wind blew through me, slowly surrounding me with coldness._

_I walked back into the dim lit room and sat at the study table. I turned the light on and grabbed a pen and paper. The December air chilled my room as I picked up the pen and started writing. It was time to say Goodbye…_

_It was time to let you go…_

--

"Kai, Kai," she called sitting on the sofa beside me, "It's already Christmas this Saturday. What do you want?"

"Nothing from you," he replied, turning his gaze back on the television where a football game was being aired. She sunk lower on the sofa and rested her chin on her folded knees. He glanced at her, "I don't want you to spend money on me. I don't need anything."

"But I want to give you something."

"Don't." he snapped, standing up. "I have to go. I'll see you on tomorrow." He bent down and planted a light kiss on her forehead. She just stared at him and whispered a goodbye before he stepped out of the flat and into the busy streets of Paris.

It's not that he didn't want anything from her, he just didn't want her to spend cash just to buy a gift for him, or do something embarrassing again like she did last Christmas.

He appreciated her gifts, but he just couldn't feel the love surrounding them, like they were lifeless presents from a bunch of mannequins. He didn't want them. He wanted something else, like her love. Her full love.

Plus, she had a lot to ponder about like what to pay for her flat's rent this month since she won't accept money from him anymore. She said she didn't want any more i-owe-you's. But he didn't consider them as that, they were gifts from him to make her life easier. To make her stay with him longer.

He felt that he was not good enough for her.

He wasn't good enough.

He was insecure of her best friend, Tala. They were close, always laughing, always joking—he can't be like Tala. He can't make funny jokes for her to laugh at. He can't make a fool of himself in front of a lot of people like Tala does when he sings a song for her in the middle of the crowd. He can't be Tala. He's just Kai.

Just Kai.

--

He got out of the convertible and hurried to the top floor where her flat was. He knocked on the door but no answer came. He furrowed his brows as he tried to open the door. Just his luck, it was open. He stepped inside and froze. There was a huge box on the sofa, with wrappers all around and long ribbons too. He slowly approached it and picked up a card.

The card said:

_Kai,_

_Merry Christmas!! I love you. :]_

He picked up the other card beside it. He grimaced. It had a much longer message and much sweeter words and it was for Tala. He threw them back on the table with disgust.

"Tala.." she called from the bathroom, "Is that you? Did you buy the piano?" She walked out of the bathroom, carrying an empty pail and a brush. She stopped, blood drained down her face, "Kai, it's you. What are you doing here?"

He felt like someone punched him. She even forgot that he was going to come back tomorrow because she was so busy with _her_ Tala. "What's this?" he asked, pointing at the box and the wrappings.

"Uhh—gifts." She replied, smiling. She placed the pail and brush down on the floor and walked towards him, wiping her hands on the white apron. "The big one's for you."

That's when he snapped. "I told you I don't want anything!!" he yelled, grabbing the box, "I don't want anything from you. Okay?! You got that? I don't want gifts! I don't care for material things! I have a lot of them!!"

"But—" she protested, biting back tears from falling. She snatched the box from his hands, "At least give me back the box. You are unbelievable!! You are such a jerk, Kai!"

Quickly he turned around and hurried out the building. He met Tala by the elevator. "Merry Christmas, Kai." Tala greeted, smiling a little.

"Hn."

--

Christmas day came. He never really expected that he would see her after that day he yelled at her. He always tries not to yell at her. He sank deeper into the couch and pressed the remote; this was a sad little Christmas.

He's grandfather was in Los Angeles taking care of business as usual. The caretaker of the house was with his family happily eating roasted turkey with his wife and kids.

While he was here, sitting in front of the television, drowning himself in whiskey. How ironic.

He closed his eyes as he rested his head on the couch's arm. He hadn't slept a wink last night thinking about their little spat. He regretted it. Deeply he did.

He wished he never yelled…

He wished he could take it all back…

--

When he woke up, he felt hazy. It must be from the whiskey. He pushed himself off the couch and stumbled into his room. He stopped. He turned to look back at the living room. There in the middle was a big box on the floor. It was wrapped in golden Christmas wrappers and sealed by a blue ribbon.

She came in? Why didn't she wake him up?

He walked towards it and stared at it for a few minutes debating if whether he was going to open it or not. He decided to open it. He pulled the blue ribbon loose; the wrapper came off elegantly. He opened the box and frowned.

There was nothing in it but a small tape. He took it out and played it.

"_..is it on? Are you sure this is recording?.. oh. Okay._" It was her, _"Hello, Kai. I'm sorry about last time. Please forgive me. Well, I guess you opened the box now. Close it quickly before they all fly away."_—he glanced back inside the box—before what flies away? There was nothing in the damn box.

"It's empty." He muttered, narrowing his gaze on the stereo.

"_..it is not empty, Kai. I blew a lot of kisses inside the box. And they're all just for you. They're unlimited. But they can't measure how much you mean to me. I love you more than the stars in the whole wide universe. Merry Christmas. I'm sorry again. I love you forever and ever and ever. Come to my house. Are you still mad at me? Sorry."_

He quickly closed the box and ran out of the mansion, grabbing his coat on the way. He drove towards the apartment but a traffic accident delayed him. After an hour, he finally arrived—to find the flat empty. He sat in front of the door and decided to wait. He already had her gift in his pocket were it always was.

"Kai?" he heard someone call, he looked up to find Tala running towards him. He stood up and nodded in greeting.

"Thank God I found you," Tala said, panting, "There's been an accident…"

--

He stared at her pale body as the doctors left the small room. He seemed to have lost his strength, all his will to live. He kneeled beside the small steel counter where the cold dead body lies. He clasped her hand in his and took out his gift with the other hand.

He stared at his gift before placing it on her ring finger. He was too late. He wasted his time being angry at nothing. He kissed the back of her palm and placed her hands on her chest.

"I love you," he whispered, "Forever and ever and ever."

--

_…It has been two years since it happened._

_…and I'm still in deep regret and remorse._

_…I love you forever and ever and ever._

_Your unlimited kisses are my only company until I leave this world and be with you again._

* * *

**KISSEDBYKAI:** okay. that was so mushy. :] whatever. tell me what you think. :] who do you think was the girl, if you can guess it then...

CONGRATULATIONS!

hehe.

LEAVE A REVIEW.


End file.
